


Apologize

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Apologize

He gripped the back of my neck as he led me in to our bedroom. We had fought earlier that evening about something so trivial that it had already slipped my mind. This was his version of make up sex. Painting a picture of warm pleasure mixed with streaks of pain was his way of reminding me how much he loved me.   
I was dressed just the way that he liked…naked. He wore a pair of black pants that were slung low on his hips and nothing else.   
He sat me down at the foot of the bed as he knelt down in front of me. He hooked his finger under my chin lifting my head up to meet his ice colored eyes.   
“Are you ready to apologize yet?” He asked gruffly.   
I nodded my head.   
“Good girl…”   
He stood up in front of me reaching out and grabbing my hair pulling my head back. I gasped at the force of him as I heard his pants being undone. He had pulled out his now dripping cock and ran it across my lips. I flicked my tongue at the tip to catch his pre-cum, but he pulled my head back and away from my prize.   
“Greedy little slut. You need to learn some self-control.”   
He slid his belt out of his pants and stripped down to nothing in front of me. His hard on was literally staring me in the face and I wasn’t allowed to touch him and it was killing me.   
I felt the bed move as he climbed on it and was now behind me.   
“Stand”  
I did as I was told and was now aware of the fact that he was tightening the belt around my wrists behind my back. My body bent forward slightly as I felt his fingers travel down my spine. He moved to the spot where I had just been sitting and slid his finger along the edges of my pussy.   
“Mmm.”   
I couldn’t help but moan for him. I wanted him in me, fucking me…anything but this damn teasing.   
Jared grabbed the slack of the belt from wrists and straightened me up. He stood quickly and as he did I dropped to my knees. He bent down to my ear and stayed there for a moment. I felt his breath send shivers down to my core.   
“Self-fucking-control.” He reiterated the point of self-control emphasizing each syllable in my ear.   
He hooked his arms underneath mine and lifted me to my feet turning me around so I was now facing the bed.   
“On the bed.”  
I climbed on the bed as I was instructed and kneeled there for a moment until I felt his hand on the back of my neck.   
“Face down”  
With some not so gentle urging my face was now buried in the bed. I felt the tip of his dick rub along my aching slit. I prayed that he didn’t hear my muffled begging whimper, but to no avail.   
I felt the sting of his hand across my ass warning me to keep myself in check.   
I finally felt what I had been craving as he thrusted himself into me from behind. I bit my lip hard as he began to fuck me trying not lose my precious self-control.He wrapped the slack of the belt around his hand to steady himself while he pounded his cock deeper in me.   
I let an occasional whimper slip from my lips and each time I was reprimanded by a quick slap on the ass. I began to feel my walls clinch around him as I got closer to cumming, but before I was sent over the edge he pulled out of me.   
“No. I didn’t tell you to cum yet bitch”  
My frustrations and moans were audible now, and I didn’t care. I wanted my release and I wanted it right then.   
“Please…”   
The word creeped from my lips before I had a chance to stop it. He took to rubbing his cock on my cunt just to tease me.   
“My little bitch wants to cum on my dick?”  
“Y-yes sir”  
“Mmm that’s my good girl”  
He slammed himself into me quickly smacking me back to the edge of orgasm. I moaned louder this time. I didn’t care anymore. I was going to cum for him soon.   
“Cum for me bitch.”  
I let go and let myself revel in cumming for him. My walls were clinching his swollen prick begging him to cum as well.   
With a low grunt Jared finally let his warm cum empty inside me. He pulled himself out and slapped my ass once more for good measure letting me know I had done well and that we were finished with our make up session.   
“Apology accepted”


End file.
